


【祁张】万人如海一身藏

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】万人如海一身藏

“十四日，邀彪佳看灯。”  
张岱将自己前些日子就早已写下的这安排很认真地看了两遍，不免有些得意起来。十四日，这是多好的时候，彼此家里正经的上元都还没开始，却反而更带些年味，他断没有不来的道理，何况，漫山的花灯刚刚张罗上，一盏一盏地挂起来点起来，要比十五的正日子更新鲜。  
他就在这鲜亮的光里望着祁彪佳拾级而上，胧胧的灯下，影子一晃一晃，像春风吹竹叶似的摇动——极瘦的竹，直挺挺一竿，纤细，让人不由自主担心其摧折，再下意识将这荒诞的担心抹去。  
这样的念头想到一半，他们之间的距离已经靠近许多，于是张岱没有时间再多想，迎上去，在心里选择了更为简单明了也堪称躲懒的形容：眼前景象，实在好看得很。于是他将这话说出来了，那时祁彪佳已与他并肩站着看灯，应声也道好看。  
张岱忽然轻轻地问：“幼文，你是不是……不开心？”  
  
祁彪佳转头，看了他一眼，很诧异似的，却没有否认。过了一会儿，才道：“我不会抚筝，否则……应当歌一句旧诗。”  
他想这话张岱是明白的，本来理所应当是明白的，他甚至放弃了本来想说的一句近来看的杜诗，而用了晋代的故实。  
可是张岱却开口问他，问的不是“为什么”，而是下意识地：“什么？”  
“为君既不易，”祁彪佳吸了一口气，又慢慢地呼出来，他说这话时已是赋闲的第二年，很多事是本该过去了的，又于此时令人猝不及防地涌现，他死死盯着不远不近处很精巧的一盏灯，又顿了顿，“为臣……良独难。”  
然而张岱依然不问他原因，倒是低低地一笑：“我倒想去呢。”  
  
这话说得不是时候——他们同时都想起两年前，他岁考失利，他请托无果，一时，话音听着竟然抱怨似的。诚然张岱并非有心，祁彪佳却还是忍不住偏离了平日里的温敦语调，甚至几近于哂笑，这次用的是杜诗了：“士子甘脂阙，不知道里寒。”  
于是张岱猛然醒了酒似的，意识到顺口的造次。其实那句杜诗他的确不熟，然而却听懂了“道里寒”，路有冻死骨，他想，幸亏是幼文，若换作别人，恐怕已自说出朱门酒肉来了。  
“抱歉，我……”他想他应当说一句什么，一慌神，却霎时间难得地笨口拙舌，许久才想起一句，也是杜诗。  
王室仍多故，苍生倚……大臣。  
他没说完。  
他看见祁彪佳看着远处，而后怔怔地，几乎眼也不眨，落下泪来。  
  
显然那句诗是不适合在此时说出来的，张岱终于不得不在心中承认此时他们之间没有士、没有儒、没有君子，视作立身之本的东西，都该在此一笔勾销。  
他这才知道该有什么样的答案，而那个答案不该是说出来的——  
祁彪佳仍然不看他，他却伸手扳过他的肩头，屏息靠近，垂下眼，献吻。口中满是咸涩的味道，泪水和唇都微凉，他明知道哪里是温热，此时却不敢触碰。  
因而这或许并不算一个吻，只是耳鬓厮磨的厮磨，肌肤相亲的相亲。  
祁彪佳闭上了眼，却仿佛看见了满山的灯。灯火灼灼，诚然足以烘干一些什么，于是不知过了多久，当他再睁眼的时候，便不再是朦胧一片的光晕，而是那双极熟悉的眼睛。  
他笑了，有些不好意思地，轻轻说：“之前不是冲你。”  
  
那天晚上祁彪佳临别前又叹了一口气，为的竟然是赏灯的人还不多，明日才热闹起来。  
“其实我想……”他说，“万人如海，一身藏。”  
张岱沉吟了片刻，便有得意的神色从眉梢斜挑起来：“跟我来。”  
他拉着祁彪佳去另一条下山的路：“这儿灯挂得密，几乎紧挨着，亮晃晃一条——你从这儿下山，你走下去，就藏在光里了。”  
祁彪佳笑着应了一声“好”，与他告别，而后顺着那条路，已经走出了几步，听见张岱又在身后叫他。  
“幼文——好看吗？”  
“好看。”  
他转头，似乎自己真的已经身在灯火之中，被妥帖地包裹起来了，而隐隐约约透出的来路尽头，是张岱看着他，挥手。  
那是一句漂亮的辛词。  
  
  
【注释】  
1.祁彪佳《山居拙录》：（正月）十四日……观灯于张宗子家乃归。  
2\. 《晋书·桓宣列传·（族子）桓伊》：帝召伊饮宴，安侍坐。帝命伊吹笛。……又云：「御府人于臣必自不合，臣有一奴，善相便串。」帝弥赏其放率，乃许召之。奴既吹笛，伊便抚筝而歌怨诗曰：「为君既不易，为臣良独难。忠信事不显，乃有见疑患。周旦佐文武，金縢功不刊。推心辅王政，二叔反流言。」声节慷慨，俯仰可观。


End file.
